FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram showing a general DC-DC converter.
Referring to FIG. 1, the DC-DC converter includes a power supply 10, a transformer 20 and a first rectifier 30.
The power supply 10 may include a direct current source and at least one switch. The energy may be transferred to the first rectifier 30 through the transformer 20 by turning on/off the switch on time.
The first rectifier 30 includes a first diode 32 and a second diode 34. Since a diode makes current to flow in one direction, if the first and second diodes 32 and 34 are disposed as shown in FIG. 1, a voltage input having a square waveform transferred through the transformer 20 can be rectified.
As the power rectified through the first and second diodes 32 and 34 passes through a smoothing coil 36 and a smoothing storage battery 38, ripples are reduced so that amplified DC power may be output. The output voltage is held between both terminals of the smoothing storage battery 38.
Although the DC-DC converter using the diode has a simple structure, when high current flows through the diode, the energy loss resulting from the product of the current and voltage drop of the diode may be increased.